Dream-like Clarity
by amazingthisis
Summary: Convinced that she should give up, Yui gets visited by her father in her dream as to encourage her. TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal thoughts


**This fan fiction is based on Florence + The Machines' song, 'Only If For A Night'. I obviously do not own the song. You can listen to it here: watch?v=MkJK2KVFsi0 or read the lyrics here: /Florence-the-machine-only-if-for-a-night-lyrics**

 **This is also un-beta'd. Sorry for any grammatical or typographical errors if there is any!**

 **I also do not own Diabolik Lovers nor any of the characters. They belong to Rejet.**

* * *

Yui sobbed harder as one of the brothers—Laito—pierced her neck harder to draw more blood. "Ah, Little Bitch. How you tease me so with your moans of pain." Laito said with a teasing tone. Her arm was pulled and was bitten by Ayato, with him retorting, "Shut the fuck up, perv. We all know she only likes yours truly." He punctuated his statement with a harsh bite.

Yui likes none of them. They're all monsters.

Later, after the two brothers left her crying on her bed with Laito waving a flirty hand goodbye, Yui hugged a pillow and closed her eyes. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She's slowly losing her strength due to her losing so much blood everyday. Even Reiji's concoctions don't work that well—they only revive a small part of her strength. She's going to die here, then. Maybe she'll go limp in one of the brothers' arms one day and get tossed aside and get replaced by another unfortunate soul. Yui shook her head and forced herself to sleep.

She's dreaming.

Yui found herself in her old highschool. The courtyard is as clean as it has always been, the fountain spouting clean, sparkling water. The trees' branches sway with the wind. The grass is green and soft under her bare feet.

There are no vampires here. That's how Yui knows that this is not real.

"Yui."

Her eyes widened. She knows that voice. That voice belongs to-

"Father!"

There, standing three feet from her, is Seiji Komori. Somehow, Yui's brain decided to adorn him with a pink-and-gold aura. Yui ran to her father, and once she was cocooned in the safety of his arms, she cried. She poured all of her fear, frustration, and anger in her tears.

"Oh Father! How I missed you so! They want nothing but my blood, they weaken me until I feel like dying but they let me live anyway, they're torturing me—killing me slowly, I-"

"Yui. You need to concentrate. Stop your weeping now. Listen to me." He pats his hand on her back. "Yui, I know you're stronger than this. Don't waste your time crying because of them. They're not worth your tears."

That was what her father had always told her. _Don't use up too much of your time crying. You have to get up and try to think of a solution_.

She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Oh, Father. I can't help but cry. They hurt me too much."

She remembers not being able to look at the mirror because of the bruises and scars that littered on her body. She doesn't recognize herself anymore.

"I want to simply die. I want this suffering to end."

Suddenly, she felt a wave of anger. "Is this what I'm destined for? To be a blood sack for heartless monsters?"

Seiji shook his head vigorously. "No. Don't say that. Yui, keep your faith and steel yourself. These hardships will make you stronger. You must not give up."

That eased Yui's nerves a little. She laughed a bit. Who knows that a dream could give practical advice? Though even the Bible features Joseph the Dreamer, who foresaw things in his dreams..

Maybe this is the Lord's way of showing her that there is still hope. That she shouldn't give up just yet.

That hope overcame her. In her joy, she jumped and in a moment of bold decision and dream-related elation, did cartwheels in the Lord's—and her father's honor. It was then that she realized that she's wearing the old pink dress her father once bought for her. It looks new in her dream. She even has her hair in two braids. She spun around in joy.

This dream reminds her of the good old days. She took her father's hand and danced, their laughter echoing throughout the courtyard.

It's kind of sad, that she could only achieve this level of happiness in her dreams. Right now, though, Yui doesn't care.

Yui woke up to sunlight streaming in through her windows. She wiped away the tearstains on her cheeks. This had been the best sleep she had since arriving at the Sakamaki mansion.

She straightened her back and clutched her rosary.

This day has only started. Time to plan for escape.


End file.
